I Never Told You
by xXTomboysRuleXx
Summary: THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL...kind of...R&R PLZ! Songfic!


I don't own the PPG or RRB or anything else you would see on the show. I only own the idea for this story because it came from me. I dont own the song either.

* * *

><p>Its been almost a year since the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs had their biggest battle yet. Buttercup and Butch were having a fist fight and whoever won would stay in Townsville. But whoever lost would have to leave forever. When the battle was about to come to an end, one by one each puff and ruff began to fall. the last person to fall was Buttercup. She droped kicked Butch to the ground.<p>

The next day Bubbles was in the park alone. She saw a blue streke in the sky trailing behind a two others. One red and one green. Bubbles sighed to her self silently not noticing that she was bing watched. As she got up to leave she heard her name and turned around. It was Boomer.

"I wanted to tell you something. Before I leave." he said. Boomer walked closer to Bubbles and whisperd in her ear, "I love you." before he took off to leave Townsville forever.

Bubbles watched him leave before whispering to herself, "I love you too." and headed home.

**I miss those blue eyes**

**How you kissed me at night**

**I miss the way we sleep**

Since that day Bubbles had been down and her family couldn't help her. To Bubbles, no one could ever make her feel better. She wanted one thing and one thing only. Boomer.

**Like there's no sunrise**

**Like the taste of your smile**

**I miss the way we breathe**

Every single sunset and sunrise reminds her of him and his golden hair.

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No I never told you**

**I just held it in**

She wished she could tell him what he told her that day. But it was too late.

**And now I miss everything**

**About you**

Bubbles wanted him back just to say those three words. Three special words.

**I can't believe I still want youA**

**fter all the things we've**

**Been through**

Even though they fight it cant change the way they feel. Love is a powerful thing, even as a teen.

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

Boomer, was the only thing on her mind.

**I see your blue eyes**

**Every time I close mine**

**You make it hard to see**

She could hardly sleep now days with out seeing his face and those wonderful electric blue eyes.

**Where I belong to when I'm not**

**Around you**

**It's like I'm not with me**

He made her feel whole. Now she was in her room hugging a pillow to her.

**I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No I never told you**

**I just held it in**

Three words. Three simple words. Why was it so hard? Bubbles felt tears stroll down her cheek as she thought about him.

**And now I miss everything**

**About you**

His smile, his eyes, his hair, his personality, everything made her sad.

**I can't believe I still want**

**You**

Its been a year. She should be over it. Right?

**After all the things we've**

**Been through**

But she couldn't let go of the past, their past.

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

Love can never truly die, was what Bubbles thought all night and day. And she broke out crying again. Hugging her pillow tighter.

**I never told you**

**What I should have said**

Some one knocked on her window. She stood up and walked to the window to let the stranger inside. Her vision blurred with tears.

**No I never told youI just held it in**

"hey," a familiar voice said. "what's wrong?"

**And now I miss everything**

**About you**

**(still you're gone)**

"_great, now im hallucinating." _Bubbles thought. _"there is no one there. It's just me."_

**Can't believe that I still want**

**You**

"will you please looke at me?" the male voice said again. He put a hand on her shoulder and one on her cheek. Gently wiping the tears away. Bubbles looked up with wide eyes.

"it can't be." she said. _"no, its not real. He's gone, for good."_

**After all the things we've**

**Been through**

"well, believe it. I'm back, for you." he said.

"…Boomer." she smiled wide and jugged him. Boomer returned the hug.

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

The two looked each other in the eyes and leaned closer. And closer. Until there lips met.

"Boomer." Bubbles said after they pulled apart. "I have something to tell you."

"what?" he asked lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bubbles."

* * *

><p>Soo… what did ya think. Was us good or bad. Im not that good with romance so I wasn't so sure about this.<p> 


End file.
